


Fanta

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, was drinking coffee when thinking of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: What happens when a 5 year old and 8 year old starts fighting with over which fanta flavour is better? Well maybe they might come to a sweeter conclusion than they think. (¬‿¬ )





	Fanta

**Author's Note:**

> Still not very good at writing so pardon me if you're not comfortable reading this. Enjoy.

It is a rare day where the 127 dorm is empty. HaeChan had made plans with the 2000 liners, while Mark and Lucas are planning to follow them, talking about how they have to supervise the kids. TaeYong, Yuta, DoYoung and Johnny went to visit the newly opened district a few streets down. JungWoo had went over to the WayV’s dorm to hang out with Kun and Taeil had a recording for a soundtrack which will be part of an upcoming drama. This leaves the two 97 liners in their dorms alone.

“No! Left! Left! JaeHyun!” Screams explodes from the chinese boy as he presses the buttons on his phone aggressively. 

“Calm down WinWin.” JaeHyun says rather calmly, softly tapping his phone, unlike his friend. 

The two were bored and had decided to play a game together but SiCheng’s competitive nature seemed to have riled up. Soon after losing the first round, he pouted cutely, exclaiming, “Again!” That was how the two ended up playing for another 20 more minutes.

“JaeHyun ~ Why do you keep making mistakes ~” WinWin whined, tossing his mobile onto JaeHyun’s bed and lying on the floor. 

JaeHyun merely chuckled, standing up and stretched his sore back. He didn’t understand how gamers could sit and stare at the screen for so long. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m not much of a gamer. But I am kind of thirsty. Do you want anything?” he said preparing to leave the room to grab a drink from the kitchen. WinWin sat up upon hearing the word drinks. He was starting to get a little thirsty as well. 

“I’ll follow you.” He responded as he stood up, doing a quick stretch to relieve the stiffness in his bones. JaeHyun gave a quick nod and the two exited the room, making their way to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, the cool air hit them, but the fridge was empty except for a few side dishes leftover from dinner. Living with a group of guys means you can expect an empty fridge half the time. Sighing, the two decided to raid DoYoung’s mini fridge, in hopes for some drinks. To their surprise, DoYoung’s fridge is empty as well. That means they are left with one choice. To head to the nearby convenience store to buy their drinks. 

The moment they stepped out of the dorms, they immediately want to run back in when the waves of heat struck them. Beads of sweat started forming as they walked under the scorching sun. Summer is not a nice lady. 

“Maybe we should head back Jae. It’s really ~ hot.” SiCheng said as he tried fanning himself to reduce the impact of the heat. 

“ But we’re already so near the store. Come on Winnie. Just a while more.” JaeHyun replied. The thing was JaeHyun was sweating even more than the younger male. It could just be that JaeHyun was more patient. 

The two are more than happy when they reached the store. Stepping into the air-conditioned shelter felt like paradise to them, an escape from the merciless heat wave outside. They headed to the drinks section, both reaching out to grab a can of fanta each. 

“Hey! Great minds think alike eh?” JaeHyun commented, closing the door. 

“Can’t agree more. Isn’t that why we’re best friends?” SiCheng added on while walking to pay for his drink. He had gotten a packet of chocolate along the way to go along with his grape flavoured fanta. JaeHyun had gotten himself a can of orange flavoured fanta instead. After paying for the items, the two decided to head to a nearby playground, settling for the swings. The playground was often empty at this time because it was too hot to play outside.

SiCheng happily swung himself off the ground, letting the swing rock back and forth. He opened the can and took a sip of the cold drink, exclaiming joyfully, “Grape flavour is definitely the best.” 

“Hello. Orange is definitely better.” JaeHyun said not batting an eye at SiCheng, drinking his own drink undisturbed. The drink cooling down his body from the heat. 

SiCheng couldn’t believe what he heard. How could JaeHyun think orange was better than grape. Scoffing, he retorted, “No, grape. Have you ever drank this before? Orange is for low class people.” 

Oh boy. Now SiCheng has definitely caught JaeHyun’s attention. “Please. If you ever drank the orange flavoured one, you won’t be saying that.”

“Oh really?” SiCheng raised an eyebrow, leaning in, he tipped the drink to steal a sip from JaeHyun’s can. “Nope. Grape is still better.”, he simply said, wiping his mouth. 

JaeHyun blushed at the sudden closeness of the two. Sure they are close but to suddenly have SiCheng’s lips brush across his neck and to feel his breath so near, JaeHyun could feel his own heart rate increase. 

“T-that’s not fair. Since you had a sip of mine, it's only fair that I have a sip of yours.” he said, face still red. 

“Sure why not. After you have a sip, you can tell me I was right and that grape is the best.” SiCheng said nonchalantly handing his can to JaeHyun.

“Oh but I won’t be having it from the can.” JaeHyun smirked. JaeHyun wasn’t sure where the sudden confidence came from. Just a second ago, he was a blushing mess because of their close proximity and now he’s a confident dude hitting on his best friend. SiCheng raised a brow, puzzled by JaeHyun’s words. If not from the can from where could he d- 

His thoughts were cut by a pair of lips on his own. SiCheng dropped the can in his hands, the purpled coloured drink staining the floor of the playground. JaeHyun lips were cold and sweet like the drink he had just drank, SiCheng melted into the kiss. JaeHyun bit SiCheng’s bottom lip softly, earning a gasp from him. Taking this chance to deepen the kiss, JaeHyun snaked his tongue inside SiCheng’s mouth, not letting a single area go unexplored. SiCheng on the other hand was still processing what was happening, body heating up from the kiss. 

JaeHyun pulled away, satisfied. He licked his lips arrogantly. “Grape huh? Maybe it’s not that bad.” Poor SiCheng was left staring at him, face flushed from the intimate actions earlier. 

“N-No. You win. Orange is better.”SiCheng stuttered, looking away from JaeHyun. His heart was beating so rapidly, he thought that he might die. 

JaeHyun laughed. “Is that so? I guess I have to have another taste then.”

“Huh? Wha-” before SiCheng could finish his sentence, JaeHyun’s mouth had found their way back to his. The kiss this time was more aggressive. JaeHyun didn’t even bother to wait before deepening the kiss. “Open you mouth.” JaeHyun muffled into the kiss. SiCheng still stunned, followed his words immediately, like a natural reaction. JaeHyun tilted his head enough to give himself more access to move around SiCheng’s mouth. Their tongues danced. The little remainings of flavours from the drink swirled, mixing into one. Soon the two was finding it hard breathe and pulled away. The other’s flavour lingered in their mouth. 

Contented, JaeHyun was the first to get up from the swing. He turned to his frozen friend, smiled and said, “ Come on let’s get back to the dorms. We wouldn’t want the rest to worry when they don’t see you back at the dorms do we?” 

SiCheng merely stood up, smiling as he happily jogged over to JaeHyun. The two silently intertwined their fingers, smiling cheekily at each other as they walked home.


End file.
